Stopping to see the flowers
by meep101
Summary: Umm, Hi. This is just a story for Ninjago with cheesy romance which features a few OC's. This is my 1st one so don't kill me!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Kai's POV

"I can't believe that Nya wants me to get a journal. She does know that "journal" is another word for "diary", right?" I complained to Jay.

"Well, you have been stressed out lately, it would be good to try it" he replied. What does that mean?

"What? Stressed out? What are you talking about?" I shot back. If he wants to play that game, he can. I don't want to argue, but it is in my nature. I really can't help it.

"Well, Skylar is a start." Said Nya. She startled me. And that is big because I am not easily startled. I am a ninja, and no one tries to sneak up on me. Ever.

"GAH! How long were you there?" I exclaimed.

"Long enough. Look, if you don't want to write in a journal, you don't have to. But find a way to get over Sky. Quickly."

Ahh, Sky. She was the love of my life for 1 year. We were dating and she seemed to enjoy my company. Then she began hanging out with Lloyd more than me. Lloyd didn't like her. He tolerated her, but never could relate to her.

I went into a room where Lloyd and Sky were in the same room. They were yelling at each other. It took me a few seconds to realize that Sky liked Lloyd, and tried to cheat on me but her attempt failed. I cut myself off from her completely. The rest of the group agreed with my decision to do that; except for Nya who was reluctant because they were close friends.

"I am over her, you just think I'm not." I said. It was the truth.

"Why are you suddenly being so mean?" She pointed out. It was a good point. I was being mean, but for a different reason. I was discussing MLP with Pythor secretly. NO ONE knew except for Pythor and I. Pythor is threatening to tell the ninja that; 1. I am a brony, and 2. I secretly hang out with him. How would they react? Anger? Would they exclude me? Would they find a replacement? Would they just not care? For one thing, I know for a fact they would make fun of me being a brony. Especially Jay, for he is the one who is most likely to tease an angry witch because of her warts and not realize what he had just angered a _witch_. He would continue to laugh even if she had just turned him into a frog.

I had to think of an answer. Quickly. It took me a moment, but I decided that _this_ was the best answer. "I don't know! It's a problem and I'm making a conscious effort to stop it. Now QUIT bugging me about it." I was satisfied with my answer.

"OK, but I'm warning you!" She said and walked out of the room. Nya always did a good job of knowing when to stop; unlike Jay.

"I'm going to go ask who is making dinner tonight. Hopefully Zane is. If not, I'll tell you."

"Thanks Jay. I appreciate it."

Jay walked out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts that were echoing in my brain.

I collapsed on my bed. "Ugh." I sighed. At least I can be alone for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Cole's POV

I woke up normally. My alarm was beeping so I shut it off. I got dressed, I brushed my teeth, I went downstairs and things got _less normal;_ and by _less normal_ , I mean Pythor was downstairs. In the kitchen. Making breakfast.

I grabbed a dagger and threw it at him. He swiftly moved away. I noticed that Jay and Zane were already tied up, and I was about to be tied up with them. Pythor used his snake tail to grab me by the chest. He tied me up with Jay and Zane.

Kai was our only hope of getting out, mostly because Nya went to go check on Sensei, Garmadon, and Lloyd which were 5 hours away from here. Great. Kai had the most destructive fighting style. He was bound to destroy something that we wanted to keep. Not to mention he would fail without my leadership. I was the main key to success in that I was the smartest and most organized. Zane was the one who tied up and captured them, Jay saved the civilians, and Kai destroyed everything. This wasn't assigned. This was just our style of doing things.

Kai came downstairs. He had this look on his face like "oh great." I didn't understand, but then I realized something. He was calmer than any of us was when we saw Pythor down here. The less stressed Kai would have catapulted himself on him and tackled him to the ground. The stressed Kai started the fight with this, "What are you doing here?"

What? This was not expected. He was supposed to free us, not capture us all!

"Kai! What's up! I missed you! We _really_ need to talk!"

" **What are you doing here**?"

"Saying hello to my friends!"

"So, you typically tie up your friends?"

"You're right! I wasn't _just_ here to say hello. I have a present for you!"

"You're not welcome here."

"Oh come on! We're friends now!"

"OUT."

"Well. OK, just because you said it nicely and didn't try to kill me." Pythor disappeared.

Kai began to untie us.

"Well, that was unexpected." Said the blunt Jay.

"What, I saved you. What else would I have done?" said the _**clearly**_ unknowing Kai. How could have he had not realized?

"Try to hurt Pythor. Duh."

"Well, my method worked. Don't bug me about it."

"Jay is correct. You have been acting strangely, nicer, and not to mention you have been humming songs that are not popular and do not seem to be in my database. Please, if anything is wrong, tell us so we can help you." Zane replied with good intent, but sounding like a mother who was paranoid.

"I'm fine! Just STOP IT. Leave me ALONE." And with that, Kai ran to his safe-spot. His room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Jay's POV

"OK, Kai is acting weird. We have to stop it." Cole stated. It was true. Kai was acting weird. He seemed seriouser… and more suspicious. He also ignored me more and cared less about our crazy antics. I try to annoy him a ton. That is probably a part of the reason.

"I suggest we spy on him until we see something." Said Zane.

"Good idea Zane!" I exclaimed. That was a _really_ good idea.

"We need a plan if we get caught…" Cole outlined.

"We won't get caught! We're ninja! Doy!" I stupidly blared.

"Kai is a ninja too." Cole said with the "you are an idiot" tone in his voice.

"Oh yea…"

Just then, Nya came in. It seemed she knew what we were talking about because she said "Can I help too?"

"This is a job for ninja. Sorry Nya." I pointed out trying to be helpful.

"I lived with you guys for the past 5 years. I know how to sneak around." She said pretty much destroying my whole argument. Why am I so shallow?!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Zane's POV

We were in the air vents searching for Kai's room. Pixel's many different features showed me where to go and how to get there. She can be very good help occasionally. This was one of those times. She understood human emotion better than I ever did. It was due to the many years of being an assistant.

Jay was singing a song that is called "Mission Impossible theme". I don't know why, but Cole seemed annoyed.

"Would you quit that?"

"I'm just trying to help create the mood!" Jay defended his argument.

Kai was looking for something in a big chest of things. It included pictures of his old friends, a relic from one of our missions, and a letter from… Pythor? Pixel didn't have enough time to scan it, but that was suspicious. I kept that to myself to keep from distracting the mission.

"He seems troubled, we should distract him to find the thing he is looking for." Nya was a good planner, like Cole. I don't know what Nya sees in Jay, but Cole would have been a better "boyfriend". I don't understand their emotions occasionally; along with the significance of being someone's "boyfriend".

"Who should distract him?" I asked trying to help.

Cole and Nya looked at Jay.

I looked at Jay also, not knowing at first _why_ they were looking at Jay. It was to imply that _he_ should distract him. I was proud that I figured that out.

"Fine…" mumbled Jay. He was angry and upset that _he_ had to do it; but he went out of the air vent and headed to Kai's door.

Kai continued to search for his special item. He began to say things such as, "Come here little letter!" I assume that the letter I saw was _it_ then…

Jay showed up at the door 5.96 minutes later. Kai didn't notice that Jay was there for .5 seconds, but he soon noticed and closed the lid to his chest. He was reluctant to go to the door. I don't know why. Human emotions confuse me.

Jay started the conversation with, "Hey Kai!"

Kai replied with, "What do you want Jay?"

"I need help getting Nya to do the groceries." I envied Jay's ability to lie so easily.

"Why do you need me?"

"Backup"

"Oh…"

"So, are you in?" Jay asked.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it."

"Thanks Kai!"

"Don't make this pointless."

"I'll try."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea."

When Kai and Jay exited the room, I quietly whispered, "I'll find it." Leaving them no time to argue, I swooped in and I opened the chest. I scanned the chest and found the letter. For some reason, I believe Kai wanted to keep the letter a secret for a reason. It could be dangerous, so I decided to not tell the rest of the ninja. I will debate on whether to tell Kai. In the meantime, I need to make a reasonable excuse on why I don't have the letter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Nya's POV

"WHERE IS IT!?" Kai shrieked as loudly as humanly possible.

"What did we do now?" Jay asked. I was happy Jay didn't screw up what we were trying to do. Which was keep it a secret. Weirdly enough, the only thing Zane found remotely suspicious was a picture of when Kai and I were kids.

"You STOLE IT! You STOLE IT didn't you!" Kai accused accurately.

"Perhaps you misplaced it?" Zane suggested quietly. Zane was a horrible liar, he had to be prepared to lie; or else Zane would have destroyed our entire operation. Even then, it sounded slightly fake. Kai was thankfully too angry to notice.

"No, I didn't misplace it! GIVE IT BACK. I'm NOT interested in your games!"

"Why is that 'thing'; whatever it is, so important?" asked Cole smoothly. He gave me the 'why are you spying on us' look and I returned that with the 'I want to know what is going on' look. Cole and I understood each-other. Unlike Jay, Cole was easier to figure out. I have been debating on who to choose; Cole or Jay. I feel awful about how either of them will feel when I reject him.

"It is a picture of my old school and friends; before I had to move in with _you_." He complained.

Cole signaled me to go. At first I didn't know why, but then he said, "Maybe Nya took it to see it?" Then I understood.

I left the room without hesitation and walked calmly into my room to find the picture on my bed. I couldn't help but be amazed with how well thought out this all was. I looked at it intently, being prepared for the expected knock at the door.

And so the knock at the door came. "Hey Kai, what's up?" I asked smoothly.

"I want my picture back. Hand it over." Kai demanded. I handed it over as he asked.

"Why is that picture so important? You hated that school." I asked.

"Nothing" he replied shyly.

"Well, it's obviously _something_." I said with a matter-of-factly tone in my voice.

"You know Zoey?"

"YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!" I screamed happily. _Finally_ , I get to **tease** Kai!

He did some awkward little emotion that looked like sadness, embarrassment, and worry. This was the most rare thing to witness; vulnerable Kai. It lasted for a short time though.

"OK, so you like the girl, what's with the picture?" I asked.

"It's the only picture I have of her." He said, embarrassed. I felt sympathy for him, now he would have to deal with _two_ people that would annoy him constantly. Jay, **and** _me_! This was going to be fun…

"Is that all?" I asked, wanting more information.

He nodded 'yes' wimpily. I desperately wanted more things to tease him with, so I did the 'I know you're hiding something' look and hoped for a reaction. Thankfully, I got one.

"I saw her recently at a store. Wait, _why_ am I telling _you_ this?! Ugh, I need rest."

"I won't tell the others, I promise." I was upset in keeping it a secret, but I will get _something_ out of it.

"Unless you are mean…"

"Deal accepted."

 _ **CHAPTER 7**_

Nya's POV

Jay ran across the room and attacked Cole to the ground. I have never seen him so fierce before. He was repeatedly punching him in the face and trying to hurt him as badly as possible.

"SHE IS MINE!" Jay screeched and let him get up.

"She chose me though!" Cole defended. I hated to see them both so upset. I really liked them both; but _like_ liked one of them. Either way, I was upset at losing Jay's trust.

I couldn't help but look away. I couldn't take looking at his face.

"Nya! How could you!?" Jay screamed, clearly upset. I was so upset, I couldn't answer.

"Please… Say Cole lied…" Jay pleaded.

"It-its t-t-true!" I said on the verge of tears.

"How could you!" and with that, Jay walked away.

I couldn't really see anything because my eyes were too tired and upset. I cried. I felt an arm reach around my back to try to comfort me; and it worked. I immediately felt better.

"You can choose Jay, you know. You two really like each other." Cole said, willing to let me go. I loved his ability to let me go if he believed it was the best for the ninja or for me; compared to Jay, he was an outstanding boyfriend.

"I love you, but I hate losing a friend." I said in full truth.

And then he hugged me. I hugged him back. It was so gentle and sweet for such a big guy. We did that for a while until Kai came in. We stopped, embarrassed for no reason, and avoided eye contact. I don't know, why but we don't like people seeing us be affectionate towards each other. I guess it's just our "thing".

"Nya! The ship is beeping. I know what the alarm sounds like and that's not it, sooo…"

"It's the microwave."

"What did you make?"

"Popcorn."

"Why did you make popcorn?"

"Popcorn always makes me feel better. You should know that."

"I'll get it for you if I get to have a piece?" Kai said playfully.

"OK." I giggled slightly.

"Thanks." He said and walked away. Cole gave me a quick kiss and was gone in a matter of seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Nya's POV

Jay ran across the room and attacked Cole to the ground. I have never seen him so fierce before. He was repeatedly punching him in the face and trying to hurt him as badly as possible.

"SHE IS MINE!" Jay screeched and let him get up.

"She chose me though!" Cole defended. I hated to see them both so upset. I really liked them both; but _like_ liked one of them. Either way, I was upset at losing Jay's trust.

I couldn't help but look away. I couldn't take looking at his face.

"Nya! How could you!?" Jay screamed, clearly upset. I was so upset, I couldn't answer.

"Please… Say Cole lied…" Jay pleaded.

"It-its t-t-true!" I said on the verge of tears.

"How could you!" and with that, Jay walked away.

I couldn't really see anything because my eyes were too tired and upset. I cried. I felt an arm reach around my back to try to comfort me; and it worked. I immediately felt better.

"You can choose Jay, you know. You two really like each other." Cole said, willing to let me go. I loved his ability to let me go if he believed it was the best for the ninja or for me; compared to Jay, he was an outstanding boyfriend.

"I love you, but I hate losing a friend." I said in full truth.

And then he hugged me. I hugged him back. It was so gentle and sweet for such a big guy. We did that for a while until Kai came in. We stopped, embarrassed for no reason, and avoided eye contact. I don't know, why but we don't like people seeing us be affectionate towards each other. I guess it's just our "thing".

"Nya! The ship is beeping. I know what the alarm sounds like and that's not it, sooo…"

"It's the microwave."

"What did you make?"

"Popcorn."

"Why did you make popcorn?"

"Popcorn always makes me feel better. You should know that."

"I'll get it for you if I get to have a piece?" Kai said playfully.

"OK." I giggled slightly.

"Thanks." He said and walked away. Cole gave me a quick kiss and was gone in a matter of seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Jay's POV

I glared at Cole. He knew what he did. He stole her from me. He returned my look with a "what did I do" face. That lier. He knew exactly what he had done.

"So, what are we doing today, assuming that there is no crime alerts?" asked Zane. I can't believe that Zane didn't know! Nya is now dating Cole! Nya was supposed to be mine!

"I don't think anyone is up for that." Kai replied; trying to make it seem like no one was interested.

"I don't understand."

"Come here." Kai said gripping Zane's ear and walking. Zane looked uncomfortable, but didn't say anything and let him bring him to his room.

"So, Cole, what's up?" I sarcastically mumbled.

"It's not my fault! She chose me!"

"BUT YOU AGREED!"

"YOU WOULD TOO!" I thought about what he

had said. I would. She was perfect, why would he say no?

"Can things NOT be awkward between

us? Please? I don't want you to kill me verbally."

"I'm not planning to. Physically was the route I was going."

" _Jay!"_

"If you're lucky, I'll just torture you."

"Jay, stop. I need this mess to end; for the benefit of _the team_."

"I'll do it for the team… But you're NOT going to go to my birthday party" I bragged.

"OK Jay. I accept" He said chuckling slightly.

I walked away, happy for getting him to understand how I felt _and_ for getting revenge… In a way.


End file.
